fictionitfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A heaven So close
Titel: Star Wars: A HEAVEN SO CLOSE Autor: Storm{X}Padmé Disclaimer: Alle originalen Charaktere und Elemente gehören George Lucas, den Rechteinhabern und allen, die dafür bezahlen. Ich geb sie ja wieder zurück, ich leih sie mir doch nur... Ich tu ihnen auch nicht weh… Jedenfalls nicht sehr *G* Universum: Filmuniversum Zeitlinie: während/nach ROTJ Paarung: Anakin/Padmé Zensur: keine Zusammenfassung: Als der zweite Todesstern explodiert, muss sich Darth Vader dem stellen, was nach dem Tod auf einen Jedi wartet... formale Bemerkungen: - kursive Sätze = Erinnerungen oder zur Betonung - Sätze in ‚ ‚-Zeichen = eigene Gedanken, Telepathie, elektronische Stimmübertragung oder indirekte Rede Feedback: Ist nicht nur erwünscht sondern wird auch geknuddelt, abgeschmust, gestreichelt und George genannt :D ‚ ' ' ' Star Wars A HEAVEN SO CLOSE ‚ ‚ ''Swischen dem Moment, als Anakin die Augen schloss, seinem letzten, erstickten Atemzug und dem Moment, als sich sein sterbender Körper auflöste, die sterile, jetzt nutzlose Hülle seiner einst lebensnotwendigen Uniform zurücklassend, vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, doch für den gefallenen Jedi-Ritter, den gefürchteten Lord der Sith, gehörten diese Sekunden zu den schlimmsten seines Lebens. ' Luke saß in diesen schier endlosen Sekunden immer noch wie erstarrt vor seinem Vater, mit Tränen in den Augen, versuchend zu begreifen, dass er tot war… ' Anakin selbst verbrachte diesen Augenblick in einem Schwebezustand zwischen Leben und Tod, in welchem ihm sein Unterbewusstsein mit grausamer Deutlichkeit wie eine mentale Datenaufzeichnung noch einmal alles zeigte, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sein Leben nun hier endete. Jahrelang hatte er diese Bilder verdrängt. Die Dunkle Seite, die sein Denken, seinen Geist und seine Gefühle beherrscht hatte, hatte ihm geholfen, sämtliche Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken. Selbst aus seinen Träumen hatte er sie verbannt. Doch nun schien es, als wollte ihm die Macht noch einmal verdeutlichen, was er getan hatte, bevor sie ihn losließ. Was er zu verantworten hatte. Warum sein Tod im Grunde noch eine zu milde Strafe war. Als ob das nicht gewusst hätte. ' ''Ich spüre große Furcht in dir. Die vielen Hürden, über die er gegangen war, bis er endlich seine Ausbildung als Jedi hatte beginnen dürfen. ' Du wirst ein Jedi werden. Qui-Gons Tod, ohne den so vieles anders verlaufen wäre. ' Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du einmal mein Tod sein wirst? Wie Obi-Wan und er sich jahrelang immer mehr voneinander entfernt hatten, ohne es zu wollen... ' Deine Mutter ist tot, Junge. Nur um wenige Minuten war er zu spät gekommen. Es hatte nichts mehr gegeben, was er für Shmi hatte tun können, außer ihr beim Sterben zuzusehen. ' Ich bin jeden Tag ein bisschen gestorben, seit du in mein Leben zurückgekehrt bist. Das einzige Licht in seinem Leben... Die große Liebe, die Padmé und ihn verbunden hatte. ' Tu das nicht, Anakin, hab keine Geheimnisse vor mir! Die schmerzhafte Entfremdung, die vonstatten gegangen war, als Padmé schwanger geworden war. ' Obi-Wan hatte Recht! Du hast dich verändert! Padmés letzter, verzweifelter Versuch, ihn vor Sidious zu retten... Wie sie zusammengebrochen war, als er sie mit der Macht schwerer verletzt hatte, als er das jemals gewollt hatte... ' Dann bist du verloren! Der erbitterte Kampf, den Obi-Wan und er sich auf Mustafar geliefert hatten. Oh, und er war so nahe daran gewesen, seinen alten Meister zu besiegen... Aber das hätte auch bedeutet, dass es niemanden gegeben hätte, der Luke hätte ausbilden können. ' Und er ist noch am Leben. Der Sturz in die unmittelbare Nähe der Lava, der kurze, alles beherrschende Schmerz... Die Schwärze der Dunklen Seite, die ihn am Leben erhalten hatte... Und die Ankunft von Sidious' Männern, die das gerettet hatten, was nach diesem Sturz noch zu leben fähig gewesen war. ' Bedauerlicherweise habt Ihr sie wohl in Eurem Zorn getötet. Der Tag, als alles unwichtig geworden war. Das Töten, das Unrecht, der Krieg. Der Tag, als er sich dankbar der Dunklen Seite und seinem neuen Meister hingegeben hatte, um zu vergessen. Anakin war bereits neben diesem Lavastrom gestorben, aber die Geburt Darth Vaders hatte mit dieser kurzen Erklärung von Sidious begonnen. ' Dann ist mein Vater also wirklich tot. Eine Zeit lang hatte es geschienen, als wäre nun auch Lukes Schicksal besiegelt. Für Vader war es eine regelrechte Erleichterung gewesen. Einmal mehr hatte er alles hinter sich zurücklassen können, an das sein Sohn ihn erinnert hatte. ' Vater... Bitte... Hilf mir... Der Moment der Entscheidung. Die Entscheidung, endgültig das aufzugeben, was Luke verkörperte... Und wie leicht es gewesen wäre! Nur eine Minute später wäre sein Sohn tot gewesen... Aber es war auch der Moment gewesen, als er sich an das Versprechen erinnert hatte, das er einst auf Tatooine seiner Mutter und seiner Frau gegeben hatte... Dass er sie nicht enttäuschen würde. Dass er irgendwann Leute vor dem Tod würde retten können... ' Und dann sah er ein letztes Mal Luke vor sich. Die Trauer in seinen blauen Augen, Trauer, weil er seinen Vater nicht retten konnte. Es waren Anakins Augen... Dieses Bild war das letzte, das er sah, bevor sich eine Schwärze, viel intensiver als alles, was die Dunkle Seite erzeugen konnte, über seine Sinne legte und für eine kurze Weile gnädigerweise alles auslöschte. ' Viel später, als Luke das, was von Vaders Körper nach dem Verschwinden übrig geblieben war (‚Er ist eine Maschine und kein Mensch mehr' hatte er kurz Bens bittere Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört, und hatte schaudernd innegehalten), längst in ein Shuttle gebracht hatte und Richtung Endor flog, verwandelte sich die Dunkelheit in gleißendes Licht, als der zweite Todesstern, wie schon sein Vorgänger, von den Rebellen zerstört wurde. In Anakins Seele, die in einem durchaus realen Sinne noch auf dem Todesstern verweilt hatte, verwandelte sich das Feuer der Explosion in ein weißes, beruhigendes Licht, das alles vernichtete, was in den letzten Jahren Schrecken und Tod über die Galaxie gebracht hatte. ' ' ' ' ' Das Licht, das Anakin für einen Moment geblendet hatte, wurde langsam schwächer, verwandelte sich in eine angenehme, helle Atmosphäre ohne räumliche Formen, die nicht erkennen ließ, wo er sich befand, als er schließlich die Augen wieder aufschlug. ' In den ersten wachen Momenten hatte er auch keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Das Erstaunen, überhaupt irgendwo wieder aufzuwachen und der Zustand, in dem er sich befand, nahmen sein ganzes Empfinden in Beschlag. Der erste Eindruck, das erste, was er spürte, war eine negative Feststellung... Er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. Dieser Dauerzustand der Schmerzen, der sich in den letzten 20 Jahren in seinem Körper gehalten hatte, war verschwunden. Kein dumpfes Stumpfpochen, keine Phantomschmerzen mehr, weil seine Beine und Arme nicht länger künstlich waren. Das Gefühl, durch eine Gasmaske zu atmen, war verschwunden. Und die nie verheilen wollende Narbe an seinem Hinterkopf... Benommen hob Anakin seine rechte Hand – für einen Moment wie gefesselt von dem Anblick der natürlichen Haut dort – und berührte die Stelle an seinem Kopf, die ihn jede Sekunde seines Lebens daran hatte denken lassen, dass er sich selbst ins Aus gestellt hatte. Nichts. Nur lange, blonde Haare, die nicht seinem Alter entsprachen... Verwirrt sah er an sich herunter. Diese Robe... Nur selten in seinem Leben hatte er diese klassische Jedi-Uniform getragen. Ein paar Mal in den Klonkriegen, bei besonderen Anlässen... Er hatte sich nie wohl darin gefühlt. Aber jetzt trug er sie, genau diese altmodischen Tuniken, die er als junger Padawan so verabscheut hatte. Er hatte keinen Spiegel, in dem er sich hätte ansehen können – in den letzten Jahren hatte er sämtliche Spiegel sowieso gemieden – aber er war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er wieder so aussah wie kurz vor seinem Fall zur Dunklen Seite. Mindestens 20 Jahre jünger, als es in seiner Akte stand. Das ungewohnte Gefühl von frischer, gesunder Haut, die er an seinen Händen sehen und in seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte, als er sich zögernd an die Schläfe fasste, bestätigte seine Annahme. Und die Narbe! Die Narbe an seiner Schläfe, die er sich in den Klonkriegen zugezogen hatte – Padmé hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal damit gesehen hatte – war verschwunden. Er hatte sich von dem Monster, das er in den letzten Jahren sowohl physisch als auch psychisch gewesen war, zu einem Mann gewandelt, der er nie gewesen war. Außer vielleicht in seinem eigenen und Obi-Wans Wunschdenken... ' ‚Wenn ein Jedi eins mit der lebendigen Macht wird, verwandelt er sich in den Idealzustand, den er im Leben immer gesucht hat.' ' Eine warme, gütige Stimme hinter Anakins Stirn ließ ihn zusammenzucken. ' Obi-Wan war lautlos hinter ihm erschienen und musterte ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln von oben bis unten. ‚Ich wusste, immer, dass wir uns auf diese Weise treffen würden, wenn uns die Macht eines Tages hier zusammenbringt. In den Klonkriegen hast du eine Ausgeglichenheit entwickelt, die dich ohne den Einfluss von Palpatine vor der Dunklen Seite bewahrt hätte. Ich habe damals tiefen Respekt und Liebe für dich empfunden, auch wenn ich es leider viel zu selten gezeigt habe. Es war nie schwerer für mich, jemanden aufzugeben als auf Mustafar, als ich erkannte, dass der Imperator dich vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte.' ' ‚Das ist also die lebendige Macht, von der Qui-Gon gesprochen hatte?', fragte Anakin leise, überwältigt. Er wusste nicht genau, mit welchen Emotionen er gerechnet hatte, wenn er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren seinem alten Lehrmeister gegenüber stehen würde, aber ganz sicher war es nicht die Freundschaft gewesen, die damals zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Obi-Wans Blick hatte etwas in ihm aufbrechen lassen, was in den letzten Jahren nur zum Hass fähig gewesen war. Es war Schuld, die er in Obi-Wans gegerbtem, müdem Gesicht sah. Trauer. Aber auch die Freude über diesen Tag, über den Sieg, den Luke davongetragen hatte. Und Freude darüber, dass Anakin endlich seine Bestimmung erfüllt hatte. ‚Ist das der Zustand, der uns vorbestimmt ist, wenn wir sterben?' Völlig selbstverständlich fand Anakin in die Sprache der Telepathie mit seinem alten Meister zurück, obwohl er diese seit Jahren nicht mehr verwendet hatte. Sie hätten auch laut sprechen können, aber Anakin fühlte instinktiv, dass es im Moment leichter war, sich mental zu unterhalten, nicht nur Worte sondern auch Bilder zu sehen. ' ‚Es ist ein Ort, um sich zurückzuziehen', erklärte Obi-Wan. ‚Im realen Sinn existieren wir nicht mehr. Es ist uns erlaubt, eine gewisse visuelle Form anzunehmen, die für lebendige Wesen sichtbar ist, aber dies hier ist der Platz, an dem wir mit uns selbst ins Reine kommen können. Ich habe lange Zeit hier verbracht, bevor ich mich Luke zum ersten Mal gezeigt habe. Du bist nicht gezwungen, hier zu bleiben. Aber dazu später. Es ist zunächst für dich an der Zeit zu begreifen, was passiert ist.' ' ‚Ich möchte wissen, ob Luke rechtzeitig vom Todesstern entkommen ist.' Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten seines Lebens zurück. Anakin wurde klar, wie kurz vor der Explosion der Todesstern gestanden war. Und Luke war noch da gewesen... ' ‚Hör auf deine Verbundenheit zur Macht', erwiderte Obi-Wan sanft. ‚Die leblosen Hüllen, die uns bei der Geburt als Körper mitgegeben werden, hören auf zu existieren, aber unser Geist bleibt mit der Macht verbunden. Sie erlaubt uns, die zu sehen, die uns nahe stehen.' ' Anakin nickte kurz und schloss die Augen, fasziniert zu sehen, dass das warme Licht nicht verschwand dadurch. Es wurde ersetzt durch ein leuchtendes Muster aus Farben, die sich langsam zu einem Bild formten. Er erkannte nach und nach das Cockpit des Schiffs, mit dem Luke ihn hatte vom Todesstern bringen wollen. ' Luke saß an den Kontrollen, ohne sich wirklich auf die Landung auf Endor zu konzentrieren. Er rieb abwesend über seine künstliche Hand, während er ins All hinaussah, dem Autopiloten völlig die Navigation überließ. Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, schienen sich nun langsam die Spuren des langen Kampfs bei Luke zu melden. Dabei erwartete ihn das Schlimmste noch. Spätestens morgen würden die Sith-Blitze des Imperators starke Schmerzen verursachen... ' Anakin wandte sich rasch ab und war wieder bei Obi-Wan in dem Licht, das ihm bereits wie eine Art zuhause vorkam. Es war ein guter Platz, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, ohne Einflüsse von außen. Obi-Wans Blick zeigte ihm, dass dieser um seine Schuldgefühle wusste. Er war schon immer der bessere Telepath als er gewesen. ‚Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hierher gehöre.' ' ‚Es ist nicht die Aufgabe der Macht, dich zu richten. Mit deinem Leben musst du selbst fertig werden. Du kannst diesen Zustand beenden, wenn du denkst, dass du es nicht schaffst, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals so schnell aufgegeben hättest.' Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung erschuf Obi-Wan eine Art durchscheinende Sitzgelegenheit, auf der er sich niederließ, vermutlich mehr aus Gewohnheit als um sich auszuruhen. ‚Luke wird den Angriff des Imperators ohne größere Schäden überleben. Es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass er sich zwischen seiner Hellen und seiner Dunklen Seite entscheiden muss. Es liegt noch ein langer, beschwerlicher Weg vor ihm. Wenn du ihm helfen willst, musst du zuerst lernen, mit dir selbst klarzukommen.' ' ‚Das ist unmöglich. Wem will ich etwas vormachen? Ich habe mehr Leben ausgelöscht als der Klonkrieg zu verantworten hat, direkt und indirekt. Wie könnte ich mir jemals selbst vergeben, was in all diesen Jahren vorgefallen ist?' ' ‚Ist Vader tot? Hast du Vader auf dem Todesstern zurückgelassen?', fragte Obi-Wan ernst. ' ‚Ja, aber...' ' ‚Kein aber. Du hast nach deinem Tod diese Form angenommen, weil Anakin Skywalker schon auf Mustafar gestorben ist, bevor sein Körper am Rand der Lava brannte. Der kurze Moment, als du den Imperator gestürzt und die Macht zurück ins Gleichgewicht gebracht hast, war nichts als eine Reflektion deines alten Ichs, das in deinem Körper als Darth Vader schon viel zu viel Schaden genommen hat, als dass du darin zurückkehren hättest können. Dieses Aussehen, diese Erinnerung an einen Mann, der viel größer war, als alles, was du in den letzten 20 Jahren erschaffen hast, ist dein wahres selbst. Alles andere wurde auf dem Todesstern verbrannt.' Obi-Wan seufzte tief. ‚Außerdem scheint dir gar nicht bewusst zu sein, dass die Last der Schuld bei weitem nicht allein auf deinen Schultern liegt.' ' ‚Ist das so?', fragte Anakin ein wenig abweisend. ‚Du warst es, der mir beigebracht hat, dass jeder für seine Taten selbst verantwortlich ist. Der Imperator und ich, wir haben uns nur noch sehr wenig unterhalten in den letzten Jahren. Nach einigen Versuchen, mich loszuwerden wurde ihm am Ende wohl bewusst, dass er mit mir doch am besten beraten war. Jedenfalls haben wir eine gegenseitig nützliche Basis aufgebaut. Aber er hat mich nie vergessen lassen, dass er die Art, wie ich mit meinem Leben umgegangen bin, immer verachtet hat. Kurz nach der Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns, als ich damit gerechnet habe, dass er mich für mein Versagen töten würde, hat er mich in sein Büro gerufen. Normalerweise hat er nie von mir verlangt, dass ich lange vor seinem Thron knien bleibe, weil es eine unnötige Belastung für die Gelenke der Prothesen war, aber an diesem Tag hat er eine halbe Ewigkeit einfach nur dort gesessen und wortlos über mich hinweggesehen. Ich hatte eigentlich schon mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen und darauf gewartete, dass er einen Angriff starten würde, als er plötzlich gesagt hat: ‚Ein Mann zieht Resümee über sein Leben. Er denkt an alle guten und schlechten Entscheidungen, kommt zum Schluss, dass die schlechten überwiegen, zählt sie zusammen und nennt sie Schicksal. Habt ihr Euch bereits aufgegeben, Lord Vader, oder seid Ihr bereit, gegen Euer früheres Leben zu kämpfen, falls es Euer Sohn war, der Euch im letzten Kampf besiegt hat? Ich will Euch an meiner Seite behalten, aber ich will wissen, wem ich trauen kann.'' Anakin schüttelte langsam den Kopf. ‚Die Frage war müßig. Er wusste, dass ich loyal war, zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedenfalls. Er wollte mir nur wieder einmal vor Augen führen, was ich in meinem Leben alles verloren hatte. Und dass ich eine sehr bequeme Ausrede dafür gefunden hatte. Ich werde diese Ausrede nicht mehr weiter verwenden. Ob das was geschehen ist der Wille der Macht war oder nicht, ist bedeutungslos. Ich habe mein Leben 20 Jahre lang der Dunklen Seite verschrieben. Niemand hat mich dazu gezwungen. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür.' ' ‚Bevor ich mich auf Tatooine niedergelassen habe, hätte ich dir vermutlich zugestimmt', nickte Obi-Wan. ‚Aber ich hatte dort genug Zeit, über alles nachzudenken. Es gab Momente, in denen mein eigener Selbsthass so groß war, dass ich in Erwägung gezogen habe, mich einfach zum Sterben in die Wüste zu legen. Allein der Gedanke, die vage Hoffnung, dass Luke eines Tages sein schweres Erbe antreten würde, hat mich davon abgehalten.' Obi-Wan klang wieder so bitter wie damals, als er Luke vom Krieg und Vaders Taten erzählt hatte. Nur richtete sich seine Bitterkeit diesmal nicht auf Anakin sondern gegen sich selbst. ‚Als Kind der Prophezeiung hattest du nie gute Voraussetzungen, Anakin. Der Jedi-Orden steckte damals in einer tiefen Krise. Anstatt die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen haben sowohl Meister Windu als auch Meister Yoda und ich alles getan, um den Weg zur Dunklen Seite für dich zu ebnen. Meister Yoda war der erste, der es erkannte, aber da war es zu spät. Immer mehr falsche Entscheidungen wurden getroffen. Die Zerstörung des Ordens war die Folge unserer eigenen Arroganz.' Obi-Wan fuhr sich müde über die Augen. ‚Palpatine hatte es wirklich nicht schwer damit, alles zu zerschlagen. Die Republik stand genauso am Rande der Zerstörung wie der Orden. Meister Yoda wusste immer, dass der einzige Weg, das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen, die Vernichtung des alten Systems sein würde. Es hat ihm das Herz gebrochen, lange bevor Qui-Gon dich gefunden hat.' ' Anakin ließ die Worte auf sich wirken, versuchte das Gehörte einzuordnen. Er ließ sich neben Obi-Wan nieder, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass er keine Viertelstunde, nachdem er seine natürlichen Gliedmaßen wieder bekommen hatte, in eine alte Gewohnheit zurückfiel... Er nahm eine jener unmenschlichen knienden Haltungen ein, die man ihm als Padawan gezeigt hatte, um zu meditieren. ‚Ich habe im Krieg oft an Qui-Gon gedacht. Er hätte sich vermutlich zurückgezogen, als die Jedi für Palpatine in den Krieg gezogen sind. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn ich sein Schüler gewesen wäre.' ' Obi-Wan nickte kurz. ‚Als Jedi lernt man zwar, die Vergangenheit zurückzulassen und nach vorne zu blicken, aber ich habe in den letzten Jahren meine eigenen Resümees gezogen. Inzwischen bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Palpatine niemals an die Macht gekommen wäre, wenn Qui-Gon auf Naboo diesen Sith besiegt hätte. Ich war einfach zu jung, als mich Meister Yoda in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben hat. Ich war um Jahre zu jung und um das Doppelte zu unreif, um mich der Herausforderung eines eigenen Schülers zu stellen. Ich habe aus Loyalität zu Qui-Gon deine Ausbildung übernommen und war arrogant genug, zu glauben, dass ich dich tatsächlich würde kontrollieren können. Obwohl Meister Yoda mir diese Arroganz mehr einmal deutlich vorgeworfen hat, war ich zu blind, um meine Fehler einzusehen. Anstatt dich zu fördern und dich das zu lehren, was mir Qui-Gon einst über die lebendige Macht beigebracht hat, habe ich mich auf deine Fehler versteift. In den ersten Tagen auf Tatooine habe ich mich krampfhaft zu erinnern versucht, wann ich dich das letzte Mal in deiner Ausbildung für irgendetwas gelobt habe. Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Durch meine Unfähigkeit, zuzugeben, dass ich völlig überfordert mit dir war, habe ich es Palpatine ermöglicht, dich in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Ich habe meine Verantwortung dem Orden und der Galaxie gegenüber vernachlässigt, indem ich als dein Lehrer in allen Punkten versagt habe. Als ich erkannt habe, dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, dich vor deiner Zukunft zu retten, war es für mich selbstverständlich, dass ich dich aufhalten musste. Und selbst in diesem Punkt habe ich gefehlt, als ich zu gefangen in meinem Schmerz und meiner Trauer war, um auf deinen Tod zu warten.' ' Anakin konnte sich nicht erinnern, Obi-Wan je so offen über Gefühle sprechen gehört zu haben und starrte ihn verblüfft an, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Erst als er Mustafar erwähnte, wandte er sich ab, weil die Erinnerungen zu schmerzhaft waren. Nicht dieser lächerlich kurze Moment, als sein Körper gebrannt hatte. Die Hitze hatte zu schnell sämtliche Hautschichten zerstört, als dass er lange körperliche Schmerzen verspüren hätte können, obwohl diese wenigen Sekunden zu der intensivsten Pein gehört hatten, die er je in seinem Leben verspürt hatte. Aber die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf aufleuchteten und die er zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht sofort verdrängte, waren Bilder von den Minuten, bevor dieses Lichtschwertduell begonnen hatte... Ein Duell, das einfach nicht hatte enden wollen, weil Anakin durch die Dunkle Seite Obi-Wan zumindest ebenbürtig gewesen war... Aber bevor er noch den ersten Schwerthieb ausgeführt hatte, hatte er den letzten Schritt getan, der zum Tod seines alten Ichs, wie es Obi-Wan nannte, geführt hatte. Und nach all diesen Jahren konnte er immer noch nicht in Ruhe daran denken. Das würde er nie können. ' Obi-Wan hatte Recht! Du hast dich verändert! ' Wieder ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf, wie vorhin, als sich sein Geist endgültig von diesem verkrüppelten, sterbenden Etwas verabschiedet hatte, das einmal Vader gewesen war. Hatte sie ihm auch gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte? Zu lange hatte er nicht mehr an die wenigen Worte gedacht, die sie gewechselt hatten, bevor er durchgedreht war, und auch jetzt schmerzte es zu sehr, um zu versuchen, sich zu erinnern. Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn sie es gesagt hätte? Vermutlich nicht. Zu groß war die Distanz zwischen ihnen gewesen. ' Obi-Wan durchbrach seine mentale Mauer erbarmungslos. ‚Sie wäre sie nicht mehr zu dir durchgedrungen. Keiner konnte das. Und so wie wir alle hatte auch sie ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, dass es an diesem Tag keine Rettung mehr für dich gab. Sie hätte nicht nach Mustafar fliegen dürfen. Sie hat die Anfänge der Rebellion mitbegründet. Ich frage mich immer noch, was sie sich dabei gedacht hat. Dass du mit ihr zusammen eine neue Republik aufbauen würdest?' ' ‚Sie wollte Luke und Leia eine Chance geben, bei uns beiden aufzuwachsen', erwiderte Anakin, obwohl er lieber um einen Themawechsel gebeten hätte. Aber ihm war klar, dass es Zeit wurde, sich diesem Schmerzen zu stellen. ‚Sie hatte Angst vor mir, und ich kann es ihr kaum verdenken. Allein der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren… Dass sie mich verraten hatte... Die Wut hat plötzlich alles überschattet. Dabei hätte ich mich nur auf unsere emotionale Verbindung konzentrieren müssen, um zu wissen, dass sie dich nicht nach Mustafar gebracht hatte. Wenn ich mir nur ein paar Sekunden Zeit genommen hätte...' Er brach ab, stützte müde das Gesicht in die Hände. ‚Was versuchst du mir zu sagen, Obi-Wan? Dass ich ein Opfer der Umstände geworden bin? Ich glaube, du schätzt deine Rolle in dieser Tragödie ein wenig zu wichtig ein.' ' ‚Ich bitte dich nur, es für einen Moment von einem anderen Standpunkt zu sehen. Es ist niemals zu spät, sein Leben zu ändern. Auch jetzt noch nicht. Deine Kinder brauchen dich, Anakin. Wenn du vor dir selbst flüchtest, verpflichtest du sie gleichzeitig dazu, sich in den nächsten Jahren alleine durchzuschlagen. Ich werde nicht immer da sein können. Luke braucht dich. Du solltest versuchen, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen.' Obi-Wan lachte bitter auf. ‚Das muss klingen, als hätte ich das bereits geschafft. Ich versuche immer noch, zu verarbeiten, was damals passiert ist. Alles was ich für Luke getan habe, war im Grunde ein Versuch, wieder gutzumachen, was ich bei dir falsch gemacht habe. Es waren Meister Yoda und Qui-Gon, die mir geholfen haben, einzusehen, dass wir auf manche Dinge einfach keinen Einfluss haben. Und dass es für mich Wichtigeres zu tun gibt als jahrelang darüber zu meditieren, warum ich so verdammt blind gewesen bin.' ' ‚Meister Yoda...', wiederholte Anakin nachdenklich. ‚Ist er hier?' ' ‚Manchmal. Er hat sich einen ruhigen Lebensabend verdient, nach allem, was er für den Orden und die Galaxie getan hat.' Sein Blick ging leicht nach innen, als er dieselbe Verbindung benutzte, die Anakin vorhin schon zu Luke hergestellt hatte. ‚Komm. Wir sind spät dran. Manchmal vergesse ich immer noch, dass die Zeit hier schneller vergeht.' ' ‚Zu spät? Wofür?' ' Statt einer Antwort legte Obi-Wan Anakin eine Hand auf den Arm, schloss die Augen und zeigte ihm mit einer einfachen, kurzen Übung, wie er von der Welt, in der sie sich im Moment befanden zu der wechseln konnte, in der sie vorher gelebt hatten. ' Sekunden später standen sie an der Waldlichtung, an der Luke das Ritual vollzog, von dem er in Obi-Wans Aufzeichnungen gelesen hatte... Die Jedi-Bestattung. Nicht, dass es viel von Vader zu verbrennen gab. Allein die künstlichen Gliedmaßen und die Uniform, die seit Anakins Tod sichergestellt hatte, dass niemand eine Verbindung zwischen Anakin und Vader herstellen konnte, galt es noch zu vernichten. Luke vollzog das Ritual mit einer Ruhe und Beherrschung, die Obi-Wan bewundernswert fand. Nach allem, was geschehen war, musste es viel Kraft kosten, sich auch noch auf diese Weise von seinem Vater zu verabschieden. Aber gleichzeitig war die Ehre der Feuerbestattung ein Beweis dafür, dass Luke verstanden und akzeptiert hatte, warum Vader so gewesen war, wie er ihn gekannt hatte... Und dass er gelernt hatte, hinter die Maske zu sehen. ' Obi-Wan sah zu Anakin, der neben ihm stand, um einen Ton blasser als vorher, und stumm beobachtete, was auf der Lichtung vorging. ‚Er ist stark. Stärker als wir beide zusammen.' ' ‚Warum sind wir hier?', fragte Anakin mit zitternder Stimme. Zum ersten Mal schien er wirklich zu begreifen, dass sein irdisches Leben vorbei war. Das Gespräch zwischen Obi-Wan und ihm, das genauso gut während einer normalen Meditation hätte stattfinden können, hatte die Geschehnisse auf dem Todesstern für einen Moment in den Hintergrund gedrängt, aber nun, da er seiner eigenen Beerdigung beiwohnte, kam alles zurück. ' ‚Um Abschied zu nehmen. Nach allem, was geschehen ist, solltest du dich langsam von deinem Leben lösen und dich in das Licht zurückzuziehen. Meine Intuition sagt mir, dass du dazu nicht viel Zeit haben wirst. Die Vernichtung des Imperiums war nur der erste Schritt. Luke und Leia stehen vor einer Zukunft, die ihnen viel abverlangen wir. Sie werden Unterstützung brauchen.' ' ‚Luke ja. Leia nein.' Anakin brauchte niemandem, der ihm sagte, wie sehr seine Tochter ihn hassen musste. ‚Sie wird mir niemals vergeben können, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist. Ich habe kein Recht, sie darum zu bitten. Sie hat viel mehr als Luke unter Vader gelitten.' Eine Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Arm, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade zum ersten Mal an sein altes Ich als eine eigenständige Person gedacht hatte. Als jemand, der nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. ‚Vermutlich würde ich sie nicht einmal erkennen. Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen. Nicht so wie alle anderen jedenfalls.' ' ‚Die Chance dazu wird noch früh genug kommen.' Obi-Wan merkte, dass es für den Moment genug war und brachte Anakin und sich zurück in das Licht. ‚Diese Entscheidung hast du allein zu treffen. Ich habe dir soviel Hilfe gegeben, wie ich konnte. Ich habe jetzt noch einen alten Freund zu besuchen. Und dann wartet auf Endor eine Siegesfeier auf uns. Entscheide dich, wie es weitergehen soll, Anakin. Du hast dein Konto in dieser Galaxie ausgeglichen. Du hast das Recht zu entscheiden, was als nächstes passiert. Denk darüber nach, aber nicht zu lange. Du weißt ja...' ' ‚Die Zeit vergeht hier schneller.' Anakin grinste schief. ‚Es gibt Lektionen, die sogar ich schnell begreife. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Schließlich gibt es nicht besonders viele Alternativen.' ' ‚In der lebendigen Macht geht nichts verloren, das die Stärke hat, eine ganze Galaxie zu verändern, Anakin.' Mit diesem rätselhaften Satz ließ Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Schüler allein. ' ' ' ' ' Die Siegesfeier auf Endor war, wie auf allen Planeten, die den Untergang des Imperiums feierten, nicht gerade leise. Nicht nur die Instrumente der Ewoks hallten durch den Wald, als Luke zurück zu seinen Freunden ging, sondern auch viele fröhliche, ausgelassene Stimmen. Stimmen von Leuten, die er in den letzten Jahren lieb gewonnen hatte. Wenn man Bens alten Aufzeichnungen glauben wollte, zu lieb. Es war die Schwäche eines einzigen Jedi gewesen, die die Galaxie in die Krise des Imperiums gestürzt hatte. Aber wenn diese Schwäche allein aus Gefühlen bestanden hatte, Gefühle wie jene, die Luke zum Todesstern getrieben hatten, um seinem Vater eine letzte Chance zu geben... Dann hatten diese Schwäche und die Liebe eines zweiten Jedi auch den Frieden wieder zurückgebracht. Viele der alten Grundsätze mussten neu überdacht werden, damit der neue Jedi-Orden funktionieren würde, das war Luke klar. Wie so oft wünschte er sich sehnlichst, Ben wäre noch am Leben, obwohl ihn dieser in mehr als einer Hinsicht sehr enttäuscht hatte. Zum Glück würde es noch einige Jahre dauern, bis die Notwendigkeit eines neuen Ordens bestehen würde. Luke fühlte sich sehr verlassen, sehr allein im Moment. „Ich vermisse dich, Vater", sagte er leise, bevor er aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes trat, zu dem Lagerfeuer, an dem die anderen feierten. Er musste sich regelrecht zwingen, sich seine Niedergeschlagenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, vor allem, als er Leia umarmte. Sie würde schon bald genug zu verarbeiten haben. Der Tag heute war nur zum Feiern gedacht. Trotzdem, richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht darauf. Ziellos wanderte er am Rand des Camps auf und ab. Seine Verbundenheit zur Macht teilte ihm mit, dass etwas passieren würde, dass der Abend noch nicht vorbei war... Und dann lächelte er erleichtert, als er am Rand der Lichtung, auf der die Feier stattfand, versteckt im Schutz der Dunkelheit, Yodas und Bens Silhouetten entdeckte. Er war nicht allein. Hatte er das für einen Moment wirklich gedacht? Wie sollte das auch möglich sein? Dann hätte irgendjemand in der Macht ganz schön viel von einem Jedi am Beginn seiner Karriere erwartet. Er lächelte seinen alten Lehrmeistern dankbar zu, als eine dritte Silhouette neben den beiden auftauchte. Für einen Moment war Luke verwirrt, weil er Anakins Gesicht nur in einer älteren, verstümmelten Version kannte, von dem kurzen Moment auf dem Todesstern, als er ihm die Maske abgenommen hatte... Dann erinnerte er sich, was ihm Ben einst über Vader gesagt hatte. ' Als das geschah, war der gute Mann der einst dein Vater war, vernichtet. ' So wie man Ben und Yoda die Spuren ihres Kampfes nicht mehr ansah, war anscheinend auch die Geistererscheinung von Anakin dem Bild angepasst worden, dem er als Jedi entsprochen hatte. Luke erkannte, dass Anakin nicht viel älter gewesen war als er selbst, als er der dunkeln Seite verfallen war. Und heute in dem Kampf war es so knapp gewesen... Er fühlte tiefe Erleichterung bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm sein Vater in Zukunft beiseite stehen würde. Er konnte jede Hilfe brauchen, die er bekommen konnte. Er sah noch einmal kurz zu seinen drei Ratgebern zurück, bevor er sich von Leia zur Siegesfeier bringen ließ und zumindest für ein paar Stunden nicht mehr darüber nachdachte, was er gesehen hatte. Für den Moment war es am besten, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. ' ' ' ' ' ‚Sie ist wunderschön.' ' Obi-Wan hörte, wie belegt Anakins Stimme klang, als sie zurück im Licht waren und ahnte, was in ihm vorging, sagte jedoch nichts. Es war nun an ihm, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. ' ‚Sie sieht aus wie ihre Mutter.' Jetzt war es heraus, das Thema, das die ganze Zeit schon unausgesprochen in der Luft gelegen war. Und nun zeigte Anakin zum ersten Mal Gefühle, seit er in dieser anderen Welt angekommen war. Er brach zusammen, die Hände vor sein Gesicht geschlagen, und weinte heiße, unaufhaltsame Tränen, die schon lange fällig gewesen waren. ‚Ich wollte nicht, dass sie stirbt', brach es aus ihm hervor. ‚''Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht''!' ' ‚Ich weiß.' Obi-Wan legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, bot ihm Unterstützung, die Anakin im Moment nicht annehmen konnte. ‚Damals habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, als ich Padmé in den Endkampf auf Mustafar begleitet habe. Doch auch in dieser Hinsicht habe ich dazugelernt. Ich überlasse die Entscheidung, wie es weitergehen soll, allein dir. Jetzt, wo du dich endlich nicht mehr hinter dieser Wand aus Schuldgefühlen versteckst, ist es Zeit, dass du erfährst, dass auch sie weiß, was genau auf Mustafar passiert ist.' ' ‚Wovon sprichst du?' Anakin sah verwirrt auf. ' Meister Yoda, der nach dem Besuch der Siegesfeier verschwunden war, tauchte neben Obi-Wan auf, auf seinen Stock gestützt, nachdenklich und ernst, genauso, wie ihn Anakin in Erinnerung hatte. ‚Bereits gesagt dein alter Meister es hat... Die stärkste Kraft in der lebendigen Macht niemals verloren geht. Im alten Jedi-Orden dieser Glauben verloren gegangen ist. Doch auch die Liebe gehört zum Leben eines Jedi. Liebe dazu geführt hat, dass das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt wurde. Stark die Macht hier ist. Zurückbringen sie kann, was verloren war.' Meister Yoda hielt kurz inne, zeigte sein gütiges, mitfühlendes Lächeln. ‚Die Tür geöffnet wurde, junger Skywalker.' ' Fassungslos stand Anakin auf, als sich hinter seinen Lehrmeistern eine Silhouette manifestierte, die er aus Tausenden auf den ersten Blick erkannt hätte. ' Padmé hatte schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung wie ein Engel auf ihn gewirkt. Jetzt, wo ihr zierlicher, bezaubernder Körper in dem gleichen Licht erstrahlte, das Anakin, Obi-Wan und Yoda umgab, war dieser Eindruck um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Sie trug das pastellfarbene Kleid, das sie angehabt hatte, als Anakin sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Ihre Augen waren ernst, aber als sie eine zögernde Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, lächelte sie. ' Mehr war nicht nötig. Anakin ging auf sie zu, schloss sie in die Arme und fand sich in einem langen Kuss mit ihr wieder, der sie beide weit, weit weg von dem Ort brachte, an dem Obi-Wan und Meister Yoda die Szene lächelnd beobachteten. ' Der Kreis hatte sich geschlossen.